1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a moving keypad that moves on a touch screen and a fixed keypad.
2. Discussion of the Background
A mobile terminal is an electronic device that enables a user to freely communicate almost regardless of time and location. In addition to a simple communication function, a mobile terminal may allow a user to perform several functions, such as connect to the Internet, receive digital broadcasting, write messages, and play games. In order to allow the user to perform these various functions, the mobile terminal may require various keys. However, because the mobile terminal has a limited size in order to improve the user's carrying convenience, it may be difficult to mount many keys on the mobile terminal. In order to solve this problem, a touch screen may be included in the mobile terminal.
When a user's hand or a touching means touches a specific position of the touch screen, the touch screen recognizes a touch position and performs an input and output function, so as to perform a specific processing operation with stored software. The touch screen may have a configuration in which a touch panel is attached to a general screen. Infrared rays may be emitted between right and left sides and between upper and lower sides of the touch screen, thereby forming a quadrangular lattice pattern thereon. Therefore, when a fingertip or a touching means touches the touch screen within the lattice pattern, the touch screen recognizes a touch position.
Because the touch screen may display virtual keys thereon and change the keys according to a functional situation, the touch screen may allow a user to manipulate the mobile terminal in a variety of functional situations without increasing the quantity of keys. However, because a user may not receive a good physical impression of which virtual keys are manipulated through the touch screen, compared with the physical impression received when using a physical keypad, it may be difficult for the user to effectively manipulate the touch screen.